Enter: Venus
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: The Quest Team has just gotten themselves a new QTeam member, and lots of trouble with it.


Enter: Venus  
  
It all started with a knock on the door. I never would have guessed one knock on the door would ever change my life THIS much. If I had left before that knock. oh I don't even want to THINK of it. Then some man shoved a piece of paper in my hand, then told me his name. He was holding a medical journal, but he was only 21 years old. maybe he could have been a med. student. Phellips, wait, I know that name, yeah, that was in my baby book, the man who delivered me. This guy's way too young though, I'm 14 years old. oh, it's his son. "Hi, Mr. Phellips. What can I help you with?" I said, leading him into my one bedroom apartment. I've lived by myself since I was 10, when my dad.. Foster dad, died. My mom and dad died when I was 2, terrorists. Every week De would visit, before I was adopted I lived with her, and a guy named Race for two months, they were the agents who saved me. Mr. Phellips began to talk, "Oh, you can call me Erik, if that's okay, Venus." "Sure, Erik. Why did you stop by?" I asked sweetly. "My father died yesterday, he was the man who delivered you, are your folks around?" "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, no, my parents are-- --have passed on." That brought back a wound. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, who do you live with, then?" "Myself. Why are you asking?" I meant to sound nicer then that. "Well, I was looking through my dad's diary.Venus, my dad did something. awful. Venus, I wanted to make amends. He switched you with a stillborn when you were born. You're not really Venus Kiers. Your real name is Venus Quest. He wrote it down in his diary; it must have been on his mind a lot. I am so sorry he lied to you." I just stood there. Why is he saying this? How can he? How could they not be my parents? I lived alone for 4 years no family at all, and now he says I have a family? "Liar." How dare he? Why would he? "LIAR!" I ran to my room, locking the bedroom door. Funny, in a one-bedroom apartment in Mount Vernon, I never needed this lock, but today I am glad to have it. He banged on the door. I was almost crying. This was my life, I chose to live here, by myself. My foster dad left me $10 million, a home, four cars, two motorcycles, 8 years of memories, and I chose this life to show I could survive, on my own; how dare HE say this? "LEAVE! Just go away!" I cried. "I have proof." I looked up. "I don't believe you!" "Let me take a blood sample, if you're not AB- I was wrong, and my dad was a liar to himself. But if you're an AB-, it's impossible for your mom and dad to have had you. You're dad was Ao-, you're mom was an o+." I walked over to him, after opening the door. I stuck out my arm. "I'm not stupid, I understand blood types." Ouch that hurt, this guy should definitely not be a doctor, or a seamstress for that matter. What am I going to do if it's AB-? "Did you tell the Quests?" oops, I didn't mean to say that! "No, I wanted to check the blood first." He looked in the tube, "If it changes blue, your last name Quest is true. If it turns green, my father's conscience is clean." He said. Oh no, it's blue. ******Two days later, Mr. Phellips and I took a little plane ride over to Portland, Maine. We're in the same hotel, he said this way I wouldn't chicken out and leave. What does that jerk know? What if they think I'm lying? What if they hate me? What if they think I'm trying to use them? What if they aren't home? "Why am I so afraid? I have to be brave. I have to let them know, it's their right, then I go home." I'll probably have to run away fast. They're going to hate me. Why wouldn't they? Why would they believe me? I don't believe this story! ******That Afternoon, 4:08 PM EST, to be exact, I have a thing for numbers. we went to the address. He said he would get those two tests, blood DNA analysis ones, to prove we were telling the truth. That jerk left me here, in the middle of nowhere, no money, my 'Guardian' De not having a clue where I was, just a note that said I'd be back in a week. All I can do, is go to that door, and knock. Oh my. THIS ISN'T A HOUSE! It's a Compound-- no, it's the Quest Compound. Damn him. If I could call a cab. hey, there's an idea, I could use their phone and go back to the hotel. Why am I afraid?! "I have to do this!" I said boldly, to myself. "What's the worst they can do, scream at me Tell me to go away? I don't want anything, Mr. Phellips-- Erik --is the one who has a conscience to clear, not me." I went to the fortress' gate, I mean, the front door. Behind this door could be a mom. or a dad. or both. a family. I began crying, a family. A family, this is what I could gain, I HAVE to know. So, I knocked. Once. nothing. Twice. nothing.. Three times. I turned around to start walking back. The door opened. He was panting, a deep tanned Indian, I began to laugh softly. All that worry for nothing! "Hello, I am pant Hadji, I am sorry, we were outside, and did not hear you at first." "It's okay, I'm sorry, hi, I'm Venus K-- Venus. Do I have the right address, I was looking for 1 Quest Drive, Portland, Maine. I came from New York." He's staring at me. wrong address probably. "Yes, this is 1 Quest Drive, alright." He seemed to try and spit out, I guess to space the silence. "Are you Dr. Quest's son?" I asked, I don't know if it was hopefully, I mean, I was scared, but I almost wanted a family, too, ya know? "Yes, I am his adopted son, Hadji." Okay, repeating his name, I ain't THAT stupid. oh crap, he said ADOPTED. oh no. I have to meet him then. "Would you like to come in, my friend?" "Uh." SHOOT! I didn't just say that. "uh." DAMMIT! Let me talk lips! "Uh. ok." WHAT?! OK?! Eep, more trouble. He's still staring at me. I fidgeted with my hair, taking it down, then retying it into a ponytail, rather than the bun. Now he's really staring. "Why are you staring?" I said gently, lightly. I thought they'd stare at me like I had three heads AFTER I told him I may be Dr. Quest's child, not before. "Oh, oh, so I am, forgive me. I will retrieve Dr. Quest." That sentence struck me as odd. I thought he said he was adopted. I'm blond, but not that stupid. ******Ten minutes later. I can't do this, if I go now. if I leave right now. he's coming, come on feet, let me run! My whole body's in mutiny today. come on, I can't. meet him. "Hello, Venus, I'm Dr. Que--" he began staring at me. This is bad. I'm going to hear it. Why didn't I leave? Why did I come here in the first place? Why did I let Erik talk me into this? Damn him! I bet he left to the airport, this was a set up. a rigged test. "Quest." He said finally. "I'm Dr. Benton Quest, who are you?" he seemed angry. "I-- I'm sorry --I'll go. I'm sorry." He grabbed my arm. Oh shoot, now he'll scream. no, don't cry. NO. stop crying! --Why isn't he yelling yet? "Wait, no, please don't go. I am sorry if I frightened you, please don't cry. I'm sorry, what's your name?" he let go of my arm. "I mean your full name." Crying Here goes, "I was wondering, if you could help me with that part. My name was Venus Kiers, but that's a lie. Mr. Erik Phellips, the son of Dr. Alex Phellips, the man who delivered me, said I was switched at birth, with a dead baby, I'm type AB- according to his blood test, I was always told I was an Ao+, I am 14 years old, as of last September. I only came because-- I thought it could have been true, I'm sorry, I should go. I never should have come here. My parents died when I was 2, if my foster dad was still alive, I never would have come. I am sorry." I ran out of the house, down the road. crying again. Why did I go there? Someone's following me! That's not him though! I stopped dead in my tracks. It's Race-- what in the world-- I turned again, he was almost here-- --A car ripped down the road, Race grabbed both of my arms and pulled me out of the road, the car missing us both by two inches. I never saw it coming. that would've killed me. I fainted. I never fainted in my entire life, but I just collapsed, right then. When I woke up, I was in a bedroom, mostly white-- Guest's room, typical style. "Are you ok, kid?" Race said, just like I remembered. "Don't call me that Roger!" I didn't just say that, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! "How do you know my name?! Who are you?" "Funny, everyone's been asking me that lately, too bad all I can answer is Venus. I used to be Venus Kiers. Remember me now? It was a long time ago, and it was only for two months--" Race's eyes lit up. "What're you doing here V? Well, ya grew." "Yeah, about THAT, why am I in a guest room, last I checked, I was trying to leave here. what time is it?" "It's 7:04, you fainted." Sigh "I was trying to leave. Race, my foster dad died 4 years ago. and I was sent on a goose chase. for a long lost family, Mr. Erik Phellips was the man who set it up. Did he get back yet?" "Yeah. And he started talkin' to the Doc." "Who?" Ya know, I hate nicknames, for a second I thought he meant an MD doctor, then I remembered "Dr. Quest" "Dr. Quest" we said in unison. Dr. Quest walked in with Erik. and a boy who's sight freaked me out. "Agh!" I screamed in a slightly high-pitched tone. He and I just stared wide-eyed and mouths open, correction, I shot up to stare. "Jonny, quit staring, it's rude, Venus and Erik are going to be our guests here for the next few days." I broke the stare to look at him, more puzzled, "Uh. uh. I wasn't prepared to stay here. I have a hotel room in town." "Actually, Venus, Dr. Quest and I talked, we're staying here." Erik said. "You're not my boss Erik. I should never have come here. I'm sorry. I should go.now." I got up and searched for my shoes. "Venus, please don't. This is my son, Jonny, um. maybe your brother." Jonny shot him the strange look then. "We need to run that test to know for sure." Dr. Quest looked at Jonny, "oh, and that's Race." "I know who he is." I said. "Who is she!?" Jonny pointed at me, as if I wasn't able to answer that. "She-- as in ME-- is Venus, my last name is debatable though." I found my shoes and grabbed them. "And don't worry, I'm out of here." I put them on. "Venus, please don't. Erik grabbed my arm. "You! I did this much for your sake. I can't take anymore! I have lived alone since I was 10--that's right, and I can manage by myself. you teased me with a family, and you took it too far. I should never have come here. It's unfair to these people too! I just came here, looking for my parents. maybe me coming was a mistake. I should go. goodbye." I rushed out of the room before they stop me, but when I ran down the hall, this pug or something ugly and dog-ish attacked me! Then that Jonny guy jumped me, grabbing my arms from behind me. When I tried to turn around he squeezed them harder. "Let me go! You awful people, let me leave!" I made a quick jab into his stomach with my elbow. He let go of my right arm to cover his stomach, big mistake! I twisted his arm and tossed him down the hall. then this red-head attacked me, punching me in the face. this kind of family I can do WITHOUT! I kicked her in her side, that usually drops 'em. I stood to dust off, she tackled me into a wall and hit me more. Then she kicked me in the stomach, I spat up some blood --well that would be good for the DNA test. Jonny rushed over, trying to break it up when I slid down the wall. "Don't make me hurt you, Miss." I said, trying to be civil. She tried to choke me. "JESSIE! STOP! I'm ok! Don't hurt her! Look at her! ENOUGH!" Jonny screamed. That dog-rat growled at me more. she was still choking me, or trying to. I kicked her in the stomach three times then kneed her in the side, hooked her knees and made her and I drop. I took my left arm and elbowed her in the diaphragm. Race rushed in. "Jessie, Venus STOP!" by then I was well finished, but running to the hotel with them chasing and beating me? Damn, I'm stuck here. I stood up and stepped back a little, offering her my hand, she spat, and swore, then tripped me, I hit my head on an oak telephone table. I was knocked out again. this family brings bad luck to me. As I shot back into blackness, I heard that guy, Hadji? Yelling at Jessie? to stop. He stepped in between us, but she was done I think. ******The next morning, when I finally woke up, my hand and arm was bandaged. Damn Dog, damn Phellips. damn nice right hook from red. Jessie. That guy Jonny started it all. next time I fight the red head, I gotta pull out all the stops. that bitch. I was gonna help her UP!! Stupid oak telephone table. I complained to myself most morning. I finally glanced around mostly white bedroom, "Dammit Erik!" Dr. Quest walked in with a solemn look on his face. "Venus, I am so sorry for how they acted. we should have let you leave. While you were asleep I took a blood sample. The results will come in tonight, please stay, at least until then." "Why not, I mean, hell, I was already attacked and grabbed by everyone I met so far, minus Hadji, since I've been here. And that's been how long now? Saying that at 4:09 PM EST, I tried to leave. Are there any others, minus Hadji, that I should worry about jumping me? I mean, like maybe your wife, anymore kids, anymore PETS?! Why didn't you let me leave?" I was a little emotional, but hey, isn't that a little bit MORE than understandable?! Then I whined, but hell, for this hang over quality headache, it's allowed, right? "What was so wrong about letting me leave?" "Venus, I'm sorry, Jessie saw you throw Jonny, it was her defense mechanism. And Jonny was only trying to talk to you. after we get the results, you can go, but please stay for lunch at least." "Why, so I can get attached to the idea of a family just to lose it? No thank you. I lost three families already, that's why I live alone, my kiss seems to be deadly." I said things, fears, that I've never voiced to anyone, why I did, I do not know. "Venus, from what you've seen, can't you tell those kids are survivors?" Race said from the door. He was like a hawk ready to swoop. "And from what I saw, I could vouch the same for Venus. Where did you learn your style?" Dr. Quest said. He's trying to get into my mind, trying to make me like him so I'll stay. I don't think so pal. "My FATHER taught me. He showed me how to street fight, how to sneak around, how to spy, how to take pain, and how to give it back 3 fold. He also taught me to be civil towards ladies, which reminds me, why, when I was offering to help her up, did she TRIP me? I wasn't fighting cheap or dirty, I was using tournament style." "I didn't realize it, you kinda surprised me with the powerful kicks, it was like getting kicked by a horse." Jessie said. "My father had me take kick-boxing, too. By the way, I liked your right hook, you should've used it more often." Oh great, I just told her my weakness and her strength, and encouraged her to use it! Damn it, I'm getting attached. My stomach gurgled. "Venus, would you like some breakfast?" Jonny asked. What in the heck is going on, yesterday he thought I was a freaky, walking tackle dummy. "I don't know, I usually cook, but I surprisingly have a headache." "I was offering--" he paused, "--to cook." I saw how all the others stared at him. So he's either offering special services to apologize, or kill me. "Do you use arsenic or cyanide to poison people?" I joked. "I don't need either. I'm not a great cook, but I can make some pretty mean waffles." I smiled. "Sure then, I guess. On the condition that I can help. or maybe at noon bake something for you all, I am an okay baker." I said in a pseudo- confident voice. He smiled lopsidedly at me. I got up, then shrieked, I was in pajamas. "Where are my clothes?!" I asked, then added to myself, and who changed me?! Jessie spoke up, "Well, you were a little bloody, so after dad and I brought you up, I had to get you out of your clothes, to dress the wounds. so Erik brought in your luggage, and after Mrs. Evans washed them, we put it back into your suitcase." "Wait, you dressed my wounds? Why?! Who's your dad. Race?" "Yeah. I really didn't mean to hurt you, and if I had known what was going on, it never would've happened. but I felt guilty, so.yeah." Jessie cared? They knock me out, then get a guilt trip, then like me.There goes Kansas. "It's all right. It's not like I prepared anyone, or myself." "Venus, when we were putting away your laundry, we saw you only brought three outfits." Race said. "I told you I wasn't prepared, I thought they were going to chase me out of town, heh, wrong reaction THERE. And I didn't know you were here, Race." Stupid honesty! Shut up! They don't care, not really. "Oh, well that's okay. I could fly you back so you could pick them up." Race said. "Since when did we decide I would come back, I'm a mistake, remember?" I should have remembered he hates it when I get upset. "I thought you might like to stay longer." Erik said, this 21 year old was REALLY starting to piss me off now. "You know, holding me against my will Erik is almost kidnapping. After tonight, I leave, as planned, no matter what those results are, I'm not really wanted here." I was getting upset, then. When I was 2, Race and De were my second family, then they left, they didn't really want me back, I know that. or thought that at least. When I saw Race's face, I felt ashamed at myself, and was glad that it was just Erik, Jessie, him, and myself. He surprised me when he spoke, "That's not true. You're the only one putting up a wall right now. We're trying, you aren't." I looked down. Why am I being such a bitch? I'm not usually *this* bad. "I--I'm sorry. It's just so hard to adjust to this. and what if I adjust then find out it's not true. I. I'm sorry, that's no excuse for my behavior." Just then, Jonny called up, "Breakfast is done, I'll set up the dining room!" Jessie looked at Race. Is this bad or weird? I have this bit of curiosity on days like this, and in times like this, you should just smile. So I did, dad taught me well. I grabbed some clothes and Erik, Jessie, and Race left me so I could change. ******Ten minutes later I walked out in khaki jeans, flare style, and a black turtle neck three quarter sleeves. I love that shirt. I heard Jonny yell something again, vocal one, isn't he. "Ack! I'll be right back, I have to get changed! I got batter on my shirt." he yelled and rushed by me, over to his room. I went to the dining room, I left my hair down this time, this should be interesting. I sat at the table. ******Twenty minutes later, damn that boy takes forever to change. he better get here. "What the!?" he came down, we said in unison. "You're in my shirt. NO I'm not!!! This is my." we both looked up and down each other. This guy kinda looks like me, so dressing alike is definitely weird! He continued. "This is weird, really weird." Hadji came in, his jaw dropped. "This is too tall for TV." I quirked a brow. "WHAT? What was that even supposed to mean?" I looked at him. Ha, now he's the freak. I smiled smugly to myself showing teeth. I saw my reflection in the silver. Oh my, it's HIS smile. .that same lop-sided grin, I quickly stopped. Too late, Hadji saw it. "This is very awkward." Jonny and I said. This is weird, we keep saying the same thing at the same time.sick. Just to make it end, I looked at the waffles. "Oh, this. looks great." I took a bite now that everyone was here. I used proper etiquette, but damn, he does make mean waffles! "Mmm, these really are good!" With that, everyone started eating. ******By 1:04 PM EST, that number thing, sorry, we had eaten, cleaned up the dining room, I baked a small butter-top pound cake, and cleaned up the kitchen. Jonny had come in to help, by time he finished 'helping' we were caked in flour. I had smears down my face, his arms and neck were powdered. and we were laughing insanely. I accidentally said, while laughing, "Aw, family." My eyes widened. Shoot, I didn't mean to SAY that. I took off my apron hurridly, and rushedto the bathroom to wash up. Jonny followed me. "Venus wait!" He grabbed my arm, then let go. I was almost crying, why did I say that! "What.what?" I said, choking back the tears. "You just freaked. it's okay, I mean, we may be family, why not live it. even if it's a lie or not true. It's like when mom was around." He smiled, but that pissed me off. "What! I am not lying! I said to you everything I knew, I don't want anything from you. and what you just implied. I-- I can't believe you!" I got into the bathroom and slammed the door shut on his face. I locked it. "Venus! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he said trying to open the door. I was washing up. He then mumbled something weird. "Iris, unlock the door!" "I'm not Iris!" What the. the door's unlocking. my eyes widened again. "What's going on." he came in. I tried pushing him out and closing the door. "Leave me alone." He pulled me out with him, I stumbled over the marble lip with him, on the doorway, we both fell back, on instinct I slid my hands under his head before we hit ground. We *thudded* to ground in safety. I got up. "Thanks. that would have hurt a lot. I'm sorry I was such a jerk." Jonny apologized. I thought that was my game though. "It--it's ok. But. I'm not trying to get anything. I have $10,000,000 in my account, my foster father made sure I could have a good life, I have no need to get anymore money from anyone." I was kinda huffy, but, it's true. "I never should have said that. Sorry." He said it again. But one comment he said was still spinning in my head 'it's like when mom was around' was he using me? I don't know, I'm paranoid, maybe? I looked at myself, I was covered in flour again. "Damn it." I laughed. "Now I'm back to being a mess!" ******At 3:00 PM we, Jonny and I, had gotten cleaned up and the rest of us. THEM I mean them came and ate the cake. I am not getting attached. I'm not getting attached. I am attached. Dammit! No fair! Race snuck up behind me while I was concentrating, thinking to myself. He tapped me. I jumped. "Sorry V. It's just me!" I sat back down and shook my head. "Sorry, I was just thinking." "About what?" he was so cocky. or confident and I'm just defensive. What I asked next shocked me. "Race, would I really be welcome to stay if I am related?" He looked shocked. "Yes. Do you still want to go home though?" "I dunno. If I am Dr. Quest's daughter, would you fly me back to Mount Vernon so I could get my stuff?" "Of course I would Venus." He looked at me concerned, but I was too busy looking at my feet. ******By 7:00 PM Jonny and I were jumpy, we couldn't sit still for another half hour. I had to know, I had to. Dr. Quest was sitting at the coffee pot's side. He was anxious, wasn't he? Erik had left to get the results. Race drove him, and Jessie, Hadji, Jonny and I were all sitting in the living room. Hadji looked at Jonny and I to measure our anxiousness. He then chimed, "Jonny, would you perhaps like to show Venus the virtuacycle VR racing game?" Jonny's eyes lit up. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked. VR? It's still in it's infancy stage, virtuacycling would be just turning and spinning and getting dizzy. He's shaking his head like an idiot. "Great idea Hadji!" Jonny said, Jessie agreed. "What's going on." this can't be normal VR. I thought, partially out loud, but mostly to myself. So we 'logged on' it was weird, it was great. we raced, Jessie, Jonny, and I for half an hour. I was kinda tired, so we 'logged off'. "So that's Virtua-Racing!" I said coming out of 'Questworld'. It was interesting. I looked at my watch and yawned. ******It was 7:30. A car pulled up, in a seeming hurry. My first instinct told me something was up. Race pulled Erik inside. "What's going on Race?" I asked, slightly worried. Erik was laughing. I felt sick. The envelope was in Race's hands. "Who's going to open it?" I said with a twinge of dread. Race looked at Dr. Quest. "Doc, would you like the honors?" I felt like a heard of buffalo-sized butterflies were churning in my stomach. "Yes, let's find out now, shall we?" Dr. Quest said taking the envelope. He carefully, slowly opened it. tearing the edges so precisely. "OPEN it already. please I can't take this anymore. I have to know!" I cried. He finished tearing off the top and slid out the paper. It said some numbers. Then Dr. Quest read it to himself, then out loud. "99.982 % match, Venus, you're my daughter." I gaped. Then Erik laughed more. "I knew she would be!" he drew a gun. I galked. "What are you doing Erik!?" I called. He aimed at me, then Jonny. I ran to Jonny and pushed him over the couch. He tried to shoot me, but the dog-rat attacked him, making him pull his arm up, hitting the wall. I squinted my eyes. Race punched Erik to the ground. Dr. Quest --dad ran over to Jonny and I. "Venus, are you okay?!" I felt that question from Race, Dad, Jonny, all of them all at once, but I felt numb, so happy, and worried at the same time. How would De take this? Without any problems, probably. I just sat down and leaned into my knees laughing. Everyone looked at me, worried, then Jonny spoke. "Venus. welcome to the family. It's like this all the time." His -- our dad shot him a look, then chuckled. ******Two days later, I walked into my apartment for the last time, turning off the lights, holding one last box to load into the plane. Erik had been having a nervous breakdown when he shot at us. and tried running me over.he wanted to set his father's mistakes right. and he did. ******Twelve minutes later, I sat in the plane as we took off. Over the loud speaker I heard. "Location: Mount Vernon, New York. Destination: Portland, Maine. Welcome home, V."  
  
--End/Beginning-- 


End file.
